


A Living Not-Undead

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Halloween [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Written for #tyriaslibraryevent. Credits to Reza Sekaine for the lyric bit at the start.





	A Living Not-Undead

‘My eyes are sunken in, my body is thin and bony’. That was one of the lines to a song I wrote. Both versions of the song, at that. It wasn’t how I pictured myself, it’s literally what you’d see if you met me. You’d see what looked like a starving progeny. I indeed had sunken-in eyes, faded ones at that, and my body was definitely thin and bony. You could count my ribs, nay, every bone in my body, if I removed all of my clothing. Pour tar on me, I could be mistaken for Awakened.

But I am not an Awakened. I am alive.

‘You’re starving yourself!’ is a common remark I’ve heard, others have mentioned possible parasites. I eat and I eat, yet I don’t put on weight. Some accuse me of overeating if I was witnessed eating, and later had a health issue, when the two were completely unrelated. I’ve had people constantly ask me if I tried some asinine solution.

I chill easily, my body has difficulty regulating its temperature. Clothes hardly fit me, often just loosely hanging off my body, sleeves often too long. I’ve had pants fall off me mere days after they fit just fine before.

I certainly wouldn’t look out of place among the skeletons, the Risen, the Awakened.

Yet I am not anyone’s minion.

I am not even dead.

I am alive….

I am just ill.


End file.
